Don't
by MauraIslesJr
Summary: Frankie has applied for a job in NY for New York's finest. He hasn't heard from anyone in a while and forgets about it until six months later when he gets a letter of acceptance. What's everyone going to think? He goes to Maura for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so much for all of the lovely reviews no matter how nasty they were.. Anyway! I'm still making more fanfics and if you checked my phone, you would see the endless ideas for a story. I started chapter two of this story and it'll hopefully be out by next week! The whole story is written in POV's and I'm not certain that'll just stay between Maura and Frankie!**

**Enjoy and please leave reviews(:**

**Xoxo-K**

Taxes. Taxes. Taxes.. Oohhh.. What's this?

It's all fancy and crap. What if it's a wedding invitation. Not another one of those. Oh no wait. New York.. Do I know anyone from New York?

No. But then again it has my name on it. With the Junior part so it has to be for me.

"Francisco Rizzoli Jr. Blah blah blah blah"

Is all I really read. Up until the point where my eyes gazed over at the part where it said _Congratulations._

I got in.. I actually got the job!

You see. I applied for this job about six months ago when things were slow at work and nothing was really happening. Frost was still there so I wasn't working that much. I just started off as detective and when you're a beginner, not many cases get handed off to you. I applied thinking that I wouldn't get it. But six months later you kind of forget about it and move on. Expecting that you didn't get it. I've walked around for four months thinking that I didn't get the job. But here it is. In my hand. The proof.

I got in. NYPD.

I can't believe it! I'm gonna be working for New York's finest. More cases. Dangerous but still. More cases! Away from Janie and her nosiness. Away from Ma and her clingy ways. Away from Maura and her..

Away from Maura..

I didn't really think this through.. I'm moving to New York. Away from Maura. I let the sigh come out of my mouth as I realized the mistake that was just made.

Nothing has really happened between us romantically speaking but.. It could.. I don't know it's stupid. I've had these feelings for her for the longest time and I've been trying to tell her. But it never works..

It never will.

**Maura's POV**

I smile at the man who I've been admiring for a while now as I walk through the doors of the station. On the inside, I feel warm and bubbly. Excited even. Just to see him.

But on the outside, I attempt to "play it cool" like the teenagers say nowadays. I'm not sure I just read it on the Internet. I also heard the words coming from Jane so I thought it was up to date.

He greets me with a smile and a good morning. I try to do the same but I can't hide it anymore. Instead of saying back "Good morning", I accidentally say "I know."

That was awkward.. Im bad at these types of things. No. I am terrible at interacting with people who still have a beating heart and brain function.

I try and brush it off but he just gives me a small laugh. "Going up or down, as usual?" He asks me sticking a hand out to press the elevator button.

"Up! I have to hand in papers for this case I've been working on." I say back. Good. That's good Maura. You sound like a person who knows what they're saying and doing.

He presses the button to go up and a faint smile shows upon his face. Or so I think. I'm not sure. Love is stupid and not for me.. Why am I even worrying?

"I'm glad. I get to ride the elevator with someone I know." He says jokingly. He knows everyone and everyone knows him. He's such a kind lovable person. Energetic and sweet. Doesn't complain about anything you ask him to do. So I just brush off the joke with a smile because one of my smart remarks will just make it all worse again.

"So what's new? What's been going on since the last I've seen you." I casually ask to keep up the conversation. Even though all I really want to do is brush my hand through his amazing and soft looking hair. And those eyes.. He's staring at me with those eyes. I think I'm about to melt.

"Dr. Isles, you saw me yesterday." He says in the most innocent voice. Doctor is for colleagues. Although he was one, he is still a really good friend. "It's Maura. You don't have to call me that at work. We've already gone through this." I say trying to hide the smile that was forming, but failed miserably.

"Well Maura. I did get some pretty cool news if that's interesting enough for you." _Cool news_.. Hmm I should use that term some time.. I just smile again and ask what it is. But the stupid doors open and since his desk is in the other direction, we have to part ways.

"I'm telling everyone later. I'll have Jane call you or something when. Okay?" I nod in agreement because _no tell me now_ sounds pretty harsh.

He smiles at me with that warm smile and says "Goodbye Maura. Have a wonderful day."

I turn around to say goodbye but then I feel this cold rough texture on my skin. It's the wall.. I walked into a damn wall.. Great. He's laughing at me. I make such a fool of myself. Ugh! But before he turns away to walk in the other direction, I bid him a goodbye.

"Bye Frankie." I say as he walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frankie's POV**

She bumped into a wall. I've never seen her that clumsy before. For once, the perfect Doctor Isles was clumsy. Well that's good for me because I was just born a klutz. Who am I kidding? It's not like we'd ever end up together anyway. I'm so not what she's looking for as a partner. Plus I'm leaving soon and getting involved would be bad..

I'm leaving soon.. That sounds weird. Should I tell my family first or everyone else? It's not like I'm getting married or anything but still. Maybe I'll ask Korsak.

Haha no. Off limits during this kind of case that just happened. Alright. Jane is a definite no because even though she's a colleague, she's still Janie. The only other person I can think of is Maura and I don't know. Why is this so hard.. Damn it. You know what. Screw it. Better off telling her in person and getting alone time with her instead of in a big group. The letters in my hand I could just prove it to- Oh here comes Jane..

I try and close up the letter of acceptance before she gets here but she already saw it. I guess I have to play dumb now.

"What's that and why are you hiding it from me?" She asks very Jane like.

"Nothing.. Nothing really." I say back to her as I sneak it back in my suite that way she can't reach in and grab it. Wait.. She's Jane. She's gonna do it now matter what I say or do.

Just as I expected, her hands are all over my suite trying to get the stupid letter. I try and get her off by swinging my arms everywhere like I used to when we were kids but she's gotten good at defending herself since you know.. The detective thing. "Jane. It's nothing important at the moment, I promise."

She's backing off. That's a good sign right?

Before she tries to tackle me down, I stand up and say "If you need me, I'll be with Maura." She just smiles back at me and gives me the _oh no you don't_ face that she always gives suspects. "It's for the damn case. Don't get your brain all twisted." She knows.. She knows something's up and now she's on to me. Crap. Crap. Crap!

**Jane's POV**

Frankie's been acting weird. The "I'm hiding something weird". And now he's hanging out with Maura?

I don't have a problem with it because I trust him. Don't get me wrong, I'd love for them to be together because then we'd be legally sisters and that'd be great but. What the hell is he hiding from me?

I'm pushy. I'm too pushy and I need to stop. Goodness gracious I'm becoming Ma. Oh crap I'm becoming Ma! Okay. Back off. Back. Off.

I can't back off he's my little brother. I'm supposed to protect him. Damn this kid. Always making my life difficult.

**Maura's POV**

Bruise on the left cheek.. Okay.

Clump of hair missing.. What who would do this to a person? Gunshot would through and through. No signs of bullet. Crap. A- a knock at the door?

"In the middle of an autopsy." I say out loud. I hate being bothered during an autopsy. Gets everything messed up.

But I hear the familiar voice say, "I know and I'm sorry." So I turn around and he's standing there, at the door. His eyes look desperate but the smile on his face says otherwise.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you-" I try to say but he cuts me off. "I know this is just so sudden and you can say no if you want to. But I really could use your advice for something."

Now my heart is racing. What's on his mind? On the inside, I'm freaking out. Very badly. In fact, I think I'm screaming at myself. In my head. That's crazy.

But on the outside, I'm calm. I smile and nod my head as I take off my gloves and point to the doorway leading into my office. Walking behind him, I smell his cologne. Or maybe it's just him. Whatever it is, it's driving me crazy. I just want to go up to him and plant my lips on his.. But that wouldn't work out very well.

I take a seat only to notice that he's not sitting down but closing and locking the doors. What's happening.. Why is my heart rate skyrocketing? The most important question is, why is he now sitting so close? Oh goodness Maura keep your cool. Calm down. It's okay. Don't say anything stup-

Wait what's that? What's he pulling out of his pocket? Do I have my confused face on? Crap I better wipe it off..

"Maura, I need your advice on something not medical related." He asks me. No one ever asks me for advice unless it's medical. I'm confused and tell him that I'm not good for anything that isn't medical related. But he just gives me that smile that I always love and somehow convinces me to help him.

"About six months ago, you know when I started as detective, I was looking for a job somewhere else l because I didn't want to be in the shadows of my sister. Also because things were slow and I wasn't handed anything." He said to me. It sounded like pure honesty. I tried opening my mouth but he just interrupted. "Let me finish. I forgot that I had applied for this job because I haven't heard from them in a while. But this came in the mail yesterday."

He's handing me the letter.. Do I open it? I guess so.

_Francisco Rizzoli Jr. _

_We apologize for the long waited time for this news. Applications were sent in from everywhere in this country. We are more than happy to announce your acceptance into the NYPD. Congratulations and we hope to see you in the next month. Don't worry about finding a new home. You are more than welcomed to stay at the station until you find something._

_Signed,_

_NYPD officials_

I felt my heart sink a little. Well scientifically speaking that can't happen but you get the drift. I wanted to cry. I did. But he doesn't know about how I feel yet so that wouldn't be appropriate.

"So what uh. I mean how can I help you?" I ask in a very nervous voice. He slides in closer to me before he says something. "I don't know if I should tell my family separately or in a group with all the detectives." He says.

So he wants me to help him make a decision? If it were up to me I'd have him stay. I'd have him stay with me. Forever.

"Well I- I think you should tell your family first. They are more important. Or at least tell Angela first if you would like to surprise Jane. Can I just ask you something?"

He nods his head with that damn smile.

I could feel myself wanting to perspire because of all the tension that was in this room right now.

"What would make you want to stay here. In Boston?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Frankie's POV**

"What would make you want to stay here. In Boston?" She asks me.. Do I tell her the truth or the lie that I've prepared for anyone who asked.

"A life or death situation." I say.

Why did I lie? Oh. Maybe because she would never feel the same way I did. If she did she would probably tell Janie and she would make a big deal out of it. So a lie best fit.

Is that a frown.. I think it is at least. Is she sad to see me leave? No.. She's probably just thinking of something else to say. But a simple _oh_ slips out instead of something I thought she would've said.

I don't know why I did what I did next. I'm pretty sure I wasn't even thinking. It wasn't me but my heart that decided to do it. It was like I wasn't even controlling my arms. I reached out to grab her warm hand. Smooth warm hand.

The words _I'm sorry_ escaped my mouth before I even realized it. She grasped my hand tighter as I tried to get up. Was she about to tell me something? I sat back down and looked at her until I met her eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault right?"

I nodded in agreement.

Being honest, I didn't think I would get the job. I thought that I would apply and get denied because I was new to the whole detective thing. I thought they would deny me.. But they didn't. Which is great! It's great don't get me wrong. It's just I have to leave Boston where my family, friends, and most importantly, Maura are.

"Actually," I began. I needed to tell her the truth. She deserves to know the truth. "I applied thinking they wouldn't choose me because of the low experience. But then they did and I don't know. I want to take it. It's the chance of a lifetime! New York. NYPD. Not just everyone gets accepted." She gives me a small nod with a smile.

"When are you leaving?" She asks again. But it's sounded painful this time.

"I should be leaving within the next two weeks.. I have to look for an apartment before anything though. I don't want to be staying at the station for too long." I swear her face lit up. The next thing I new I heard her say, "I'll help you. It's the least I can do before you go." Why is she doing this? Instead of saying the question that was intended, I stupidly agree.

I'm pretty sure she saw the look of hesitance in my eyes because the next thing she says is, "Only if you would like my help. You know what.. Never mind. You should do it yourself. You'll be living in it for the next-"

I had to cut her off because in all honesty, I did want her help. Or I at least wanted to see her again.. Oh my she's so beautiful.. "No no! I would love your help." I would love your lips to be on mine more though. I see her light up even more. Why can't I just hug her without it being weird? Oh wait. Because she doesn't like me the way I like her. Love. Stupid. Ugh!

"I'll come by after work so I can tell Ma about it. So maybe 6? Is that okay?" I tell her. Still holding her hand. She shakes it as she says, "It's a date."

**Maura's POV**

A date?! Why did I call it that? He must think I'm pushy. Or or that I want a date. Well I do want a date but I mean not like that. Not looking for apartments in New York for him and only him to live in. That's not a date. That's like a goodbye present. Besides it's just at my house. Him coming over doesn't really qualify as a date.

He's coming over.. Why did I do that? I was so eager and and desperate holy crap that was not the way to go. No. I do know why I did that. I did it because this way, I get to find out who his neighbors are. No way am I putting him next to some hot 25 year old blonde. Oh my goodness.. I'm obsessive..

It's never been like this with any other guy. I mean I was worried about Jack meeting Jane but that was it. Jane knows Frankie. They're siblings for goodness sake. They're siblings.. HOLY CRAP THEYRE SIBLINGS. How the hell did I not remember that. Oh that's going to be really awkward.. Oh wait. It's not like that would ever happen. Maura come on.

Wait.. Why am I referring to myself in third person.. That doesn't make sense.. What the heck.

I like my best friends' brother. Not again. First the thing with Tommy and now Frankie. I'm running out of siblings.. Maybe that's a sign.. Maybe that's a sign that he's the one. Who am I kidding? He said he's only staying in the matter of life or death. The last time I checked, love wasn't a matter of either of those. I just- I just want to be happy again. Or at least for once.

Stop stressing.. He's just coming over to pick out apartments. It's not a big deal anyway Okay. He's coming over later. At 6.. It's 4 now.. That's so soon.

The sooner the better I guess.

**Jane's POV**

Maura.. Why does he need to see Maura? The case is almost done with. Maybe he just wants her papers? I don't know. Wait. Why would he want her papers? He's on the damn case. So what else does he want from her?

Maura and Frankie. Who knew.. Oh wait.. Ma. You see Ma always had this instinct, she said it was a mother thing but I don't believe it, she said that she was able to point out who would be perfect for her three kids. Lydia wasn't her top fave because, well. You know. But Tommy still managed to screw things up there too so it doesn't surprise me. She hasn't told me who I would be perfect with.

But Frankie? She's done so much talking about Frankie and Maura. Goodness. We get it already. Let it happen on their own time. Maybe I'm just looking too into this. Maybe he really was down there for the case.

Here he comes. Stay casual. Don't look. Don't. Make. Eye contact..

He's smirking. He just came from Maura's and he's smirking. He- he did not. I will stab him myself. "What are you smiling about?" I ask him. I said I wasn't gonna ask any questions about it but here he comes. With his stupid ass smirk on his face. If you're gonna keep everything secret, at least hide it well. He gives me a little huff and says "None of your business."

I think he saw my eyes bulge because his next words were, "It wasn't _that_ kind of business Jane. You're gross." He said it in a defensive tone like something did happen. Something nasty happened. I mean it's not nasty. It's apart of life I get it. But my brother _and_ my best friend. _That's_ nasty. Ew..

I need to find a reason to have him come over. I could even break something right before he comes that way he can fix it.. Or break it so at least I know how to fix it if he doesn't. I guess having a plumber as a dad has its perks.

"Hey uh. Since Tommy's out of town and I've tried so many times before, do you mind helping me out with my sink after work? I'd ask the super but he's touchy.. And gross." I ask him. The only reason why I want him over is to discuss what the hell was in his pocket. Also why he went to speak to Maura.

He gives me that guilty look on his face that he used to give Ma when she would ask who kept the toilet seat up. "C'mon!" I say trying to convince him. Which is no good at all. He shrugs. "I can't. I have plans!" Plans? Since when did he have plans? "Oh is your sister no longer important to you?" I say trying to guilt him into it and give him the cold shoulder. It's not working.. Why isn't it working?!

Goodness gracious Ma makes this look easy. It _is_ easy! Dammit he won't give in. He usually does even before I give him the cold shoulder. He's good like that. His future wife is gonna have a kick out of him.

"Maybe tomorrow?" He said giving me that look of guilt that I was trying to get out of him a while ago. I nod because it's better tomorrow than never. Right?

"After work." I demanded. He knew it too. I was pissed that he wasn't coming tonight so he knows to agree with me when I tell him to do something. Plans my ass. Psh. _Plans_.

I hate it when the people I love keep secrets from me. Especially my best friend and my brother.. I mean I don't mind them being together. They'd seem so happy.. Ugh!

He may have won this round but he won't win tomorrow when I drag the secrets out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frankie's POV**

Damn. Janie's all over my back about this stupid letter.

I won't deny her help but come on. What's so strange about me having plans? I have a life outside of hers, I hope she knows that. Gosh. What does a guy have to do to be granted respect around here? Thank goodness I'm leaving. Geesh.

Did I just say that.. I regret it.. Oh holy I mean. I don't regret it? I don't know. I just want to get away from all the nosiness.. People thinking I don't have plans. I am Frankie Rizzoli! Of course I have plans.

Being a family man is important! I get it! Stay close with your siblings and your parents. Blah blah blah. But at least give me some space to make plans of my own. I want a family. I want kids. I want a wife.. I want Maura as my wife. But that's never gonna happen.

Stupid New York. Even if she was the least bit interested, I think I would stay. I would. There's a great chance she could be the love of my life. But like I said before, not happening. Love is stupid and insipid.

4:30. I have to be by her house at 6. I think I'll just go home and change into something casual. I might be staying there late tonight. Stupid application. Stupid New York. Stupid job. Stupid love. Ugh!

**Maura's POV**

Should I change into something casual? I don't want to waste clothing but I mean this dress just seems too much. No it's okay. I shouldn't worry about it.

The next thing I know, I jump a little because Angela creeps up behind me and greets me with one of those, "Hey Sweetie! How was your day?" The usual. What would I do without another living being, besides Bass, in this house? I smile and tell her that it was good. I ask her about hers and she replies the same.

I should probably tell her about Frankie.. I head over to the kitchen where she is to grab a bottle of water and try to tell her that Frankie is coming. But instead of getting a chance to say something, she interrupts and the statement is very surprising.

"You know Maura, I'm old. I'm an old woman, I've faced the facts. You can't be living with an old woman like me for long. You really need to get out there and find a guy that'll stay here with you. A good guy! You know, instead of an old lug like me." I'm pretty sure that she sees the surprised look on my face because the next thing she says seems like she's trying to calm me down. "We have the same conversation almost everyday sweetie. You get home at 5, I cook and then we go off into our own little lives. Granted that Jane is here half the time but I can see the pain in your eyes. It pains me to see the pain. Don't think you're not good enough Maura. You're more than good." Why the sudden encouragement to find a man?

I stood there puzzled. I didn't know what to say. I think I'll just go with a simple nod and thank you. It's the polite thing to do. Does she know about Frankie? Is it.. Is it that obvious?

I should probably finish signing those papers for the case. Frankie will be here in an hour or so.. Oh! That's what I had to tell her. I turn around and without thinking, tell Angela. "By the way, we have a guest tonight. So it won't be the same old same old." Her eyes lit up a bit. "It's Frankie." I say with a smile and turn around to head to my car to get the papers.

**Angela's POV**

I think.. I think that was a smile on her face after she said my sons name. Does she?

YES! I could scream but she's still out there and I don't want her to hear me and get concerned.. That'd be bad. Really bad. I do a small dance to express my excitement. I cannot believe that the beautiful, smart, and sophisticated Doctor Isles likes my son. Mine. My Frankie.

Oh this is so excited! There has to be a way to get them together. I always knew about his little crush on her. But I'd never think that she would like him back. That's why there was no plan before! The life my grandbabies are going to live with that woman.. And MY son! This is a dream come true.

Wait. Calm down. Here she comes. "So do you have any idea why he's coming tonight? Without Jane?" I try and ask causally. She looks up but quickly avoids my eyes.. I know that look. She uses it before she's tempted to tell a little fib. She knows something.

"I have no idea.." She trailed off. She pursed her lips! She did the thing with her lips and and her eyes! Oh boy she's got something hidden up her sleeve.

I don't know whether to brush it off or be mad.

I guess I'll just brush it off for now. After all, he's coming here in a couple of hours. I'll find out then. Oh crap! A couple of hours. I better start cooking!

**Jane's POV**

Plans. I still can't get over that he has plans. I swear I can't be acting like Ma but.. This is serious. I'm at my desk at the office contemplating who to call. Ma or Maura herself and ask her what's up.

Don't get me wrong, she is my best friend and all but it's none of my business. So we all know who to go to when you need to butt into someone's business. Ma.

I pick up my phone and dial her number. 3 rings.. I never get more than 2. Goodness gracious what is up with everyone. Just before I decided to hang up the phone, I hear this piercing "Hello" in my ear. She's always has to yell.

"Hey Ma! Are you alone?" I swear. If she yells out the answer- "NO IM AT MAURA'S." Ouch.. What the heck?! "Ma! Ma! Ma! Stop yelling. I don't even think I need to call you, we can just scream at each other from each end of Boston. Goodness gracious."

"Sorry! I was cooking. Frankie's coming over tonight and I want to make his favorite." Frankie? Coming over? I think she sensed my confused over the phone because she tells me that he has big news. Yeah. I'm aware Ma. Thank you.

I want to come over.. But I wasn't invited. But I.. Who the hell cares? I'm going no matter.. Don't. Do it. "Oh okay. Never mind then." I tell her. Why is.. Why is Korsak heading this way with. Oh no. No. Nope no. No! Damn it! "Ma I gotta go. I'll call you later." I say before I hang up on her. No!

"Nope. Not tonight. Not tonight." I say with a tiny bit of whining. Okay maybe not a tiny bit.. Maybe a lot. I try and stand up as quick as I can to run but I guess the blood just rushed to my head and ouch.. But I am not doing papers! "Come on! I did them last time. for three hours! It's 5:30! Just let me go home. Please!"

"Jane. I have a meeting with my life coach and we're discussing-" I couldn't. I didn't want to know. I stuck my hand up and interrupted. "Eh- no. No guilt trip. I'll do your damn papers. But next time.. Oh ho! Next time, you just wait for it." He gives me that thankful look. You better be thankful. I was gonna play PI tonight. Yes I play PI for myself. It's more fun that way.

"Korsak. Come on! This stack is bigger than my arm. Jesus why do you delay so much on this?" He's hopeless at papers. "I've had a lot of other things to do lately and-" Nope. No more life coach stuff. Not hearing it. "Save it and leave before I change my mind."

I was gonna find out what's happening between those two but instead, I have to do his papers. Ugh!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I just don't know how to finish the chapter. I haven't even started the new one.. Whoops! But please leave reviews and nice critiques down in the reviews! Enjoy!**

**xoxo - K**

**Frankie's POV**

Okay. Act calm. Ma's gonna be there and you can't be pulling any damn tricks. How am I even going to tell her? I don't want her choking on her dinner. I don't want her crying either. None of her kids has ever had the guts to pack up and move out of Massachusetts. Not even Tommy! He may not live in Boston, but he's still local. New York City isn't very local.

New York.. I'm going to be a New Yorker. Without Maura.. Without the one person that I wish I could take with me. But I can't even tell her how I feel. I can't stand the concept of love. I love so fast it's just- it's bad.

I'm pulling up to her driveway and I've never felt more nervous. Usually, I know what Ma will say to me when I give her news. But not this time. Will she even let me? I'm a man now. She doesn't have power over me. Nothing is stopping me from staying. I mean well. The person opening the door has the power to but.. She'll never be into a guy like me.

I've been standing here.. At her doorstep for like a minute now. Ring it. Just ring it.. It's not that hard to press a damn button. The next thing I know, my hand has a mind of its own and rings the stupid button.. Maybe I shouldn't..

Can't get out of it now.

The whole truth is, I'm more nervous to see Maura then tell Ma. I can deal with my mom's protectiveness. But I don't know how I'm going to act when I'm just alone with her. Looking at new apartments in NYC when all I want to do is stay here. With her.

**Maura's POV**

He's here! Oh my goodness I need to contain myself. I'm so readable. They'll both know I'm excited he's here. Ugh! Calm. Calm. Calm.

Oh he looks nice.. He has his hair all spiked up just the way I like it. I can't with him anymore. I can only imagine the way it feels to kiss him..

We just stood there for a couple seconds and stared at each other. What? Is there something up my nose? He definitely doesn't like me.

I open my arms up for a hug and he seems surprised. Oh he definitely isn't interested. I hate this. Love. The concept of love is dumb and is stupid.. My goodness he smells so good. Really good.

I let go first because I know if I don't soon, I'm gonna end up on him for a while and Angela's in the other room. That wouldn't be a good idea.

He's the first one to actually say something. I would've said something but I was just too busy looking at his spiked hair and his eyes.. Even though they're hazel, they're still really beautiful looking. "Hello." Is all he says but I don't care. It's still cute.

I opened my mouth to give him a hi back but was beat by Angela. That's what I get for being distracted. "Frankie!" She comes in screaming. Goodness I wish my mom was that excited to see me. Even though they just saw each other yesterday. Her love is everlasting. I wish I had a mother like her.

Don't get me wrong, I love Constance. But I just wish she wouldn't fetch our chauffeur to drive me around to school. She never attended any activity I had. She would never be there. Not like Angela was for her kids.

Supportive. I need to be that way for my children someday. It'd be easier to do if they were Frankie's children as well.. But. New York City. Not an option.

Not now at least.

**Angela's POV**

Oh! The bell! He's here. Let me just finishing putting the sauce on.. And... We're... Done!

A hug? Maura doesn't give out hugs. Oh she definitely likes him. She usually just shakes everyone's hand. I've seen her give Frankie a high-five before but that's it. Nothing else. I mean Jane gets a hug but that's because they're best friends or whatever. I only get hugs when I pull her in. No excuses.

Oh I just shoved her.. I didn't mean to.. I'm just excited that he's here. Just the three of us. No. I'm not going to butt in this time. Even though I really really do want to. Excuse.. What's an excuse?

"Hi Baby. I have to head over to Jane's because we need to chat. So I have to go. You two will be okay just by yourselves right?" Did that sound normal? Like I wasn't pushing anything? I hope so.

Oh.. Why.. Why is he making that face like he's guilty of something. "Frankie?" I say out loud.

"Well I have something that we need to discuss. And it's not something that I could just flat out tell you."

He says. Maura looks at him in that way where she wants to correct him. "You're not supposed to use the word 'and' at the beginning of a sentence Frankie." She whispers. But there's only three of us standing in this hallway so it's not like none of us can't hear it.

I just giggle it off. But Frankie, he looks at her with that look he gave Theresa but with more love. You know the girl who he supposedly had a child with. He's never looked at anyone so lovingly like that.

He looks at me afterwards. Oh boy.. "I should.. I should sit down, shouldn't I?" They both nod their heads. So Maura knows too? Wait.. Are they.. Are they dating already and that's what this is? Then trying to tell me that they're together?!

"Frankie honey, is everything okay?" He gives me a nod which looks painful for him.

"I applied for this job a couple months ago. Around the time when Frost passed and I just became a detective. I didn't think I'd get it because it was a really big job opportunity! And-" he pauses and looks at Maura in the sudden realization that he just began the sentence with "and". Their love is so cute. Him looking over at her for approval. But she just stares at him with a blank face.. Oh boy. This is big..

"I had just passed the detective's exam and was very new to the whole detective thing. The point is Ma, I didn't think I'd get in.. I also forgot about it because it was a while before I heard back. Ma.. I got accepted!" He gives me that little smile that he gave me ever since he was little! I'm so excited that I could scream! But wait.. What is he getting at?

My heart fell to the floor as soon as he next three words came out. You could see the pain in Maura's eyes as soon as he said, "In the NYPD.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Frankie's POV**

Oh no.. She has that face on. That disapproval face. Are those?.. Are those tears? Please no.

I suddenly feel a soft warm hand hitting against mine. I look over to Ma and it wasn't her. The only other possibility is Maura.

She was giving me this look that I've never gotten from anyone before. Does she? Is she? No.. That that's not even a possibility. There is no way that she could like a guy like me.

She squeezes my hand in some kind of reassurance as if to back me up on this. Who knew it could be this hard? "It'll be okay." She says as she lets go. Play it off cool. You don't want her knowing what I feel. "We'll be able to visit! A summer in New York City sounds fantastic. All the little boutiques. Oh! Rockefeller Center. It won't be Christmas time so we won't be able to see the Rockettes, but it'll still be as pretty and fun. Probably a little more busy. But heat is better then all that slush and snow right?"

She said it so optimistically it hurt. Was she trying to make Ma feel better? Or was she genuine? I mean yes I'm glad she's going to maker the effort to come or and visit. But is that all she sees my move for? A cheap vacation?

Suddenly, Ma opens her mouth to say something. "You know? I- I'm actually glad you got this job. You finally get to be the only Rizzoli at your job. You won't be compare to Janie anymore. You'll be Frankie Rizzoli. The only Rizzoli. Hopefully."

So.. Was she upset? "Does this mean you're happy for me?" I asked in hesitation. Her message wasn't clear but it did make me feel a little bit better about the situation. "I'm more than happy for you. I'm proud." She said with a smile as she opened her arms to give me a hug.

"Well. I better head over to Jane's before it gets too late." I can hear it. I can hear it by her choppy voice. She's gonna cry. She attempts to let get out of the hug but I just hug her even tighter and whisper, "It'll be okay. I'll be okay." I mean.. It will. Right?

**Maura's POV**

So very sentimental. I wish I could share a moment like that with my parents. Them always traveling didn't make sense for sentimental moments like that. It's like making a big deal of saying goodbye to Bass every morning. It's wasn't worth it at the time.

"I know." She said in a broken down tone. I put my hand on her shoulder to just let her at ease. To let her know that I'm here for you. That she won't be alone. Not only is her son leaving, the one man that I've loved the most is leaving.. I won't let her feel the pain alone. Not this time at least.

They let go of one another and she just cupped Frankie's face into her hands. I don't know what it's like to have a child leave so far from the nest. But I can tell it doesn't feel the least bit great. "I love you." She says to him. He smiles and gives her one back. I want a moment like that.

When Angela leaves, Frankie gives the biggest sigh that I have ever heard. "Well uh.. That went a little bit better than I thought it was going to go." He says to me. Looking into my eyes. I swear to goodness my hands have a mind of their own because they go out to grab his damn hands again. I don't know why. They just keep insisting on it. I rub them a little to let him know that I'm here for him. "Would you like to talk?" I ask. He seems like he could just let it all out.

But he doesn't want to. He just looks at me, shakes his head, and smiles. The most painful smile I've ever seen. My heart feels like it dropped a bit. But scientifically speaking, it's impossible for your heart to physically drop just because of your emotions.. Stupid emotions. I just feel so bad for him. He's struggling and he can't let it out.

I look down and I realize that we are still holding hands. I want to keep it this way and walk over to the couch but that wouldn't work out very well. "Would you like to eat first or just relax and look at some new homes?" I ask him. Still holding onto his hand that just so happens to be very very soft. Oh the things these hands could do to me.. Okay. Enough. "The second one sounds good at the moment. If you don't mind." He says to me.

I don't. I really don't because either way I get to spend time with him. "Okay." I say back. We both take a seat on the couch as I pull up my laptop on my lap. "Hey um.. Can we just sit here for a second? I just wanna.."

"Relax? Yeah I get it." I say back to him.

For awhile we just sit there. Not talking. Just staring at whatever furniture I have in the room. "New York.. It's far.." He said. I gave him a nod. What was I supposed to say? "I don't know how I'll do it." He said let out. I grab his hand one more time. "You will. It'll be okay." He gives me a little squeeze and a smile that I'm pretty sure represents a thank you. I don't want him to leave and I surely don't ever want this moment to end.

**Angela's POV**

"But you can't tell him I told you." I say to Jane, "I think he wants to tell you on his own time." I say to her.

I don't want my baby to move. Especially with the chance of him being happy here. With us. With Maura. As a family. Jane still stands there, motionless. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked with my hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her.

"That's what he was hiding from me.." She said under her breath. She could sense my hesitance. "I- Today.. Today I walked into the station and he was hiding something under his suite. I tried finding out what it was but he wouldn't tell me. It make sense now! He didn't want me to know yet.. Because he just found out and he hadn't told anyone." She sounded so guilty of not being able to find out. "You don't know that for sure sweetie."

"No I do! Because why would he hide that from me? He didn't want anyone to know. We made an agreement. Not to tell anyone anything big unless it was you first because we don't know how you would handle it! But he did. He told Maura. He broke the agreement and told Maura. Why would he-" she was angry.. You could feel the tension. She gave a little huff. "He likes her. He really likes her." She said.

"He does. And I think she likes him back.. They just don't want to admit. You can see it. I can tell." I said trying to back her up. "But I don't see why you're angry about it."

"I'm not angry. It's just that Maura tells me everything.. Everything and she hasn't brothers to tell me this! After all we've been through, she wasn't going to tell me this.." I don't understand what she's saying.. "Are you upset that she likes Frankie?" She looks at me with her kind eyes.

"I'm not upset about the fact that she likes Frankie. I'm glad she does. They're wonderful for each other. It's just the fact that she didn't bother telling me. She didn't tell me anything. Nothing. Zip. Zero! I would've helped her! I would've stuck by her damn side during this whole thing! I would've told Frankie. AND! He didn't even bother telling me. She's my best friend!"

"Jane.. You have to see it from her perspective. Maybe she wasn't so sure on how she felt. Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret! Honey, Maura's not like us. She's not a Rizzoli. She's very reserved with her private life. How long did it take you to have her open up to you?"

She knows I'm right. She knows and gives me that look that she gives when other people are right. "Let them be. It'll be okay."

"Either both of them are leaving, or they both stay." She said to me in her detective like manor. "I just want both of them to be happy."


	7. Chapter 7

You guys have been waiting so patiently for this scene. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it.

xoxo - K

**Frankie's POV**

She's perfect. Everything about her. Perfection. I can't keep up. I can't even live up to her. I just want to know what it's like to have her as my own. To be able to call her mine. To kiss her just because. To hold hands with her without needing a reason. To wake up to her. Every morning.. That would be.. Perfect. Of course, not as perfect as she is. But still, perfect.

She's willing to just sit here and comfort me. No one's done that before. And we're not even dating. We're just friends.. Just friends. That's all we'll ever be.

"Thank you.." I say looking at her. She looks confused. Which is a cute look on her. Honestly, anything is a good look on Maura. "I'm sorry.. I don't understand. What is it that you're thanking me for?" She cutely asked. "For being there for me and letting me come to you for help."

I decided to take her hand because she's done it so many times for me before. I thought it would feel the same as it did two minutes ago. But it wasn't. I felt something. I felt this small tingle in my stomach and it would just grow deeper and deeper. If this is what it's like to touch her hand.. What's it like to kiss her? What's it like to show her how much I love her? I don't think I could ever know.

This small smile displays on her face and I could've sworn I saw this small twinkle in her eye. I doubt she'll ever be interested in me. "You're welcome Frankie." She lets out. "I'm glad I was able to help." She's beautiful. I could stare at her all of my life.

"Also- can I start a sentence with also? I can right?" I ask her in hesitance. It's better than "and"! She just laughs and says, "Yes. It is acceptable. You shouldn't but I can bare with it."

Okay good. I didn't sound as ignorant as I usually do. "Okay good. Anyway, thank you for just sitting here with me." I say finishing from before. She looks at me again. But without the smile. Without the warmth in her eyes. With the look of worry sprawled out on her face. "Are you okay? I'm just worried that you're having second thoughts about this whole job opportunity." She said with pure sincerity.

Does she want me to leave Boston?

"I am, kind of." I say honestly this time because I felt bad for lying to her from before. "What's keeping you here?" She asks.

Honesty.. Honesty? I-I don't know how I'll be able to say it. "Well I uh.." Is all that comes out of me. What am I? Stupid? I can't even form a sentence trying to tell her how I feel!

"I've been in Boston my whole life. Born and raised. So leaving is just gonna be really hard. Everyone I know is here." I say to her.

"I get it. Your friends, loved ones like Angela, Jane.."

The next thing I did was on impulse.. It wasn't something that I had planned or wanted to do it.. It kind of just.. Happened.

The next word that came out of my mouth shocked us both when I said, "You."

**Jane's POV**

I'm still pissed off. I'll never get over this.

"No Ma. Okay? No I just.. I am Maura's best friend and Frankie's sister. I deserved the right to know. They work with each other for goodness sakes!" I feel her eyes roll and I don't even have to look up.

"Out of all people, you know how I feel about people keeping secrets. Especially when it involves the people whom I love. It's not right." I say to her. Trying to convince her that I have the right to be upset about this. "It's not like I'm upset that they're together! They both finally found someone. But if one of them were to tell me, Frankie wouldn't be leaving."

Oh boy.. The water works. "Ma.. Come on." I say to her. Now I have to comfort her. Ugh! "No Jane. My baby is leaving. He is leaving! One of you guys are leaving and you can't even imagine how I'm feeling at this moment." Leaving? We've left to go to college before. Why is she upset now?

"Ma it's not like we haven't left before." I say in a confused and rude tone.. I didn't mean to. I put my hand on her shoulder to let her know that it wasn't supposed to end up that way. She took it as a hug and wrapped her arms around me. "I know but this time, he's not coming back. When you went to college, I made sure that you had a secure home and and a family to love you 24/7. I was there. Me and your father. That's what we agreed on. But I can't be there for him if he's in New York! I can only visit. And! He doesn't know anybody there! No one's there to love him like his mother or tease him like his sister. Jane honey, no one is there."

So she's upset that she can't watch over Frankie? I don't get it.. "When you guys were growing up, I made sure that each one of you were taken care of. Granted that Tommy turned out to be a little out of the ordinary but I still love him and care for him. It'd be different if you were there or even Maura. Someone he loves to take care of him."

But his in this thirties.. "Ma it's not like he's a teenager. He knows right from wrong and not to do drugs or kill anyone. He'll be okay. He'll make friends." Would she get this worried if I moved to New York?

"Honey, it's not like that. I don't want him to leave because of the chance he has with Maura. If he leaves now, then who knows what's gonna happen between the two. You really like someone for a long time, they leave and then you end up loving someone else. Maura is the perfect woman for him. And vice versa."

So she just wants him to stay because he has a hot with Maura? I don't get it. I hand her a tissue as the tear rolls down her face. She's really upset about this.

"Well you are the queen of getting involved. You can do this. I believe in you." I try comforting her again.

"I don't know. I don't think I can this time." She's given up.. She never gives up.

Before I get a chance to say anything, she gets up and gives me a hug. "I'll figure it out. Somehow." She whispers into my ear as she got ready to leave to go home.

She'll figure it out.. She's a smart woman. She'll do good this time. Right?

**Maura's POV**

Did he just.. Did he just say what I think he just said? I'm speechless. Motionless even. Not because I don't know what to say but because he just listed me as a loved one.. As a priority.

His next words could jeopardize everything. "I uh.." He says. But I stopped him. I don't even know what happened. It was quick.. It was like we've been on each other forever.

My lips touch his and everything is different. Everything is gone and forgotten. I don't even know if he's kissing me back which I don't even care anymore. What matters now is me showing him how much I love him without saying it.

But by the hand on my back I can tell that there is something between us. I don't know what it is.. But it's something. I'm smiling from ear to ear but I still manage to kiss him at the same time. He knew what was happening and I could feel his smile as well.

Was he smiling because I was smiling or because he was actually happy? In that moment, was he happy that this was going on? I feel his hands going down my back and his lips leading down to my neck. Soft and light kisses that make me feel butterflies all over. I tilt my head back as a feeling of satisfaction. I'm pretty sure that we both didn't know what was going to happen next. I just wanted to stay here. With him like this forever.

His lips return to my mine and I can't help but bite his lip. His soft and tender lips. His hands were slowly making their way down my back. Almost hesitant go down any further. "Frankie.." I let out. My hands on his shoulder pushing down as he gets up. I laugh a little as I feel his hands going down my sides and tickling me.

The next thing I know, I'm on this cold surface with my back against the wall.

A loud gasp fills the air and my ears. I suddenly realize what had just happened and I've never felt so embarrassed in my lifetime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Frankie's POV**

We were kissing and.. I lost it. I completely lost it. My head was spinning and hands were going everywhere. But luckily not anywhere they weren't supposed to be. It got too heated too quickly. To be honest, I don't even know what or who started the kiss.. It just happened. I felt her lips on mine and boom. The spark was too much to handle. I've never felt this way ever with another woman - probably because none of them were Maura.

And then.. Ouch.. I don't even remember how we ended up on the floor. But then I suddenly remember why we ended up on the floor. Was the door open this whole time? How could I not hear that?! I use my elbows as support to sit up.

I could feel my cheeks turn red and before I looked up, I took a glance at Maura. I don't know if she was mad or upset, but she did not seem happy.. "Frankie.." I hear but not knowing what direction it came from since I was a little dizzy from the fall.

"I uh.. I should head out now." I said as I got up from the floor. I stuck my hands out to Maura to help her get up. "I'm okay Frankie." She said trying to get up. She planted her hands on the floor but was stuck. I put my hand out there again but in a more aggressive way, kind of like I was demanding for her to take my hand. "Thank you." She said as she took it. She got up and fixed her skirt.. Was my hand up that high?

I gave her a slight smile afraid that the person standing in front of us would see. Well.. What am I afraid of now since everything was just revealed. "Are you okay?" I ask Maura. She nods her head and gives me a smile. It's fake. I can tell. If it was real her eyes would glow and oh my goodness I need to stop and get out of here. I nod back at her, "Goodnight Maura." I say to her as I head out the door.

That did not just happen.

"Bye Frankie." The woman at the door says putting her hand on my shoulder, sounding surprised and shocked at what she had just witnessed.

"Goodnight Ma." I say back.

**Maura's POV**

Crap. Here comes the interrogation. It's about ten times worse because it's coming from a mother.. Especially a cop mom.. Oh no.. She has her own way of interrogating others.

"I'm um, I'm gonna head up to bed. It's getting late." I say trying to get out of talking to her about what she just witnessed. "It's 8 o'clock.."

Darn it.. She's right. "It's been a long day! Need to get that beauty sleep." I say trying to run to my bedroom. Up the stairs. In these damn heels. I'll never make it.

I feel her hand on my shoulder. I could sense that she wanted to say something so I turn around letting her have her way. "Look, I know since I'm his mom that it's uncomfortable talking about the situation you're in. But you do know what I'm always here for a talk. Not as Frankie's mother, but yours as well. I want to be there for you." She said to me. I've never heard anyone say that before..

Could she see the goosebumps on my arms because the next thing she says is, "Talking to me is an option.. But I mean I would like to know what's going on so I can help the two of you." Help? As in, help us figure out what was going on? Because I don't even know what just happened. All I know is, is that the best moment of my life in the longest time, just happened too quickly.. I really need to learn how to cherish what's happening now. Rather than in the passed.

"You do?" I say under my breath, secretly hoping she wouldn't be able to hear me. She nods her head and displays a smile on her face. I see where Frankie gets his smile.. His warm and loving smile that I love so very much.

We both took a seat at the couch side by side. Her looking at me until I was ready to speak. I don't know where to start. The beginning? No.. That's too much. The middle? That's not enough information. Finally, I just decide to roll with it. What could I lose anyway at this point? She already knows.

"Well I um.. A couple months ago, after Jack and I broke up, I just I wasn't myself. Nothing really got me excited anymore. I guess Frankie sensed something was up and he just came to visit me once in a while. We ran into each other in the mornings.. Literally ran into each other. I even spilled my coffee all over him once and he laughed it off." A good start right? Angela gave a little laugh. "Sounds like him." She says.

"Then, we started getting to work around the same time and attempted to ride the elevator together but it obviously didn't work because I always go down, and he well. You know, he always goes up! But then one day, I saw him with one of the victims of this case we were solving. She was about five or so and I just remember him taking caring of her like it was his life's mission, like he'd been doing it forever. He made the girl smile and laugh throughout the whole investigation.." I paused, hoping that she'd get the drift of what I was saying. I smile a bit at the memory of him taking care of Amelia. The girl who lost her mother in a rape and homicide.

"From then on, I've always seen something in him. This spark in his eyes and the warmth in his heart. But then he told me about the NYPD thing and I almost lost it. You know me, trying to hide my feelings. But I just lost it when he left my office. It made me think that I didn't have a chance at all. What kind of guy like him, would go for a woman like me?" I say.. Trying to hold back the tears. But Angela, being Angela already knew. She had tissues in her pocket, took one out, and gave it to me.

So motherly.

"Oh Maura.. Why didn't you just tell him how you felt in the first place?" She asks. Does she not know how hard it is to tell someone how you feel, when you think they don't feel the same way? It's harsh!

"I didn't think that it would work out. But then we started spending more time together and everything changed." I said letting out a big sigh. "I also didn't think he'd be moving out of the state so soon."

She gave me this look of petty. Was the situation that sad? Was I looking vulnerable? "Oh sweetie.." She says in that tone that everyone gives when they feel bad for you. "This is the exact reason why I didn't tell anyone. I don't plan on telling anyone else either. So please, can this just stay between us? I just don't think it's a good idea to tell Jane since this whole thing isn't going anywhere." She nods her head in agreement. Good. "Thank you. Now I'm just gonna head upstairs and rest for a while." - and sob as well but I just didn't want to tell her that. I already sounded so desperate enough.

"Goodnight. Feel better." She says as I get up to head upstairs. Giving me that wonderful smile she always gives. Genuine. "Goodnight." I reply to her heading to my bedroom to replay the events that happened in the last few hours.

**Angela's POV**

"Jane." I say into the phone. "JANE!" I can nerve hear out of this thing.. "What Ma?!" She says back and the loud noise pains my ears a bit. "Well if you're going to yell in my ear, then I'm just not going to tell you what I saw when I walked into the door." I say trying to tease her. Either way, she's going to find out.

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" She says "apologizing". Or as I call it, the "not-so-sorry-I'm-sorry". It's where Jane apologizes really quickly to get the scoop. Like what just happened. "Oh Janie you will never believe what I just witnessed when I walked through the door!"

I'm trying to string her on as long as I can without her getting impatient. Ha! Who am I kidding? Jane is always impatient. "I was on my uPhone or whatever they're called and was on that bird app. You know, the one with the cute white bird as the logo!" I love teasing her about the new hip trends today. Yes yes. iPhone. Twitter. I know!

I can feel her roll her eyes through the phone. She doesn't want to say anything because she's afraid I might hang up on her if she complains. She's right. "Anyway! I walk in and guess who is literally ON TOP of who!" I say. Leaving a little bit of a mystery. But who am I kidding? Even a five year old would know who the people are!

I move the phone arms length away from my ear because I know the next thing that comes out of her mouth will be a little squeal followed by a girly "NO THEY DID NOT." She's my daughter. What can I say?

"NO THEY DID NOT MA!" She says. No.. Shouts. Predictable. "Ma! I swear if you are messing with my emotions." She says in a quieter tone finally realizing that she's hurting me. Also that I can't yell back since Maura is close enough to hear me if I do.

"Yes! They did but I have to go. If I keep talking Maura's going to realize that I'm still up." Was that a good way to end a conversation?

"Okay but we need to talk about this tomorrow!" She says to me. Expecting me to _not_ speak about the situation. Who does she think I am?

"Alright alright! But listen. You cannot and I mean you really cannot tell anyone that we know this. Not even Frankie or Maura! Especially not Maura. Do you understand?" Me trying to keep romantic secrets for Maura is really hard.. I really just want to help the two.

"What why?" She says. Now I can't tell if this is her 'I love my brother and best friend so much that I want to know' tone or if it's her 'I'm just nosey' tone.

"Because!" I say back. Oh Maura would kill me if she knew I used "because" in the beginning of the sentence and just use it as a one word sentence as well.. She's influenced me so much oh my.

I hang up the phone before Maura suspects something and head to my room to think of a plan to keep the two together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Frankie's POV**

The kiss was great. It was more than great! It was.. Perfect. I don't think I could've asked for anything better.. Except well. More time. Who knows what would've happened if Ma hadn't walked in when she did. Would she have stopped me? Would we have kept going? I don't even remember if she kissed me back! I don't know.. In that moment, everything was just gone and it was me kissing her. Showing her how I feel.

I-I still can't believe what happened last night. I keep going through the motions and and I can't believe the fact that all of that was done with Maura.

I see the doors to the station and I walk a little faster. Trying to get there before 8:57. Which is when Maura walks in. Everyday. On the dot. 8:56.. I knew I should've left earlier!

I put my hand on the handle to the door and I suddenly feel a soft hand over mine. A very familiar soft hand. "Oh.. I'm sorry." I hear from her. I look over and I see her.

"Oh. Hello Frankie." Was she planning on ignoring me as well? I give her a smile and a nod. Not knowing what to say. Do I mention last night or do I just wait for her to say something?

Second option.

I hold the door open for her and as she passes me, I smell her perfume and can't help but close my eyes. What if her perfume was all over me if I stayed the night.. Instead of Ma interrupting.

She walks forward and then stops to catch up with me. "So. I-I think we should talk about last night." She says to me. I froze on the spot. My heart felt like it stopped beating for a couple seconds. "Uh yeah. Definitely." I say back, walking over to the elevators and pressing the down button for her. It's the least I can do.. Right? "I'll head down later when I'm done with the paper work."

She gave me a smile and walked into the elevator. "Have a nice day Frankie!" I hear her say.

"You too Maura."

She's adorable. What did I get myself into?

**Maura's POV**

"Susie!" I call out. I look up to see her already at my desk. Wow.. Quick. "I know you're not really my assistant but if anything comes in today, I need you to cover it for me. Please." I say to her. A small smile displays on her face. I rarely ever ask her to take on something for me unless what I'm doing is important or I'm sick.

"Of course Dr. Isles." She says, taking the offer. "Thank you." I say as she turns around and heads out. "Oh and Susie?"

She pops her head through the door and says, "Yes doctor?"

So formal..

"It's Maura. Doctor is for the field." I say giving her a smile. Why does everyone have to call me doctor. Yes I am one but still. Why? She gives me a small smile and hesitates. "Okay.. Maura."

Frankie used to call me Doctor.. All the time. Even when we were alone together. I'd give him his glass of wine and he would reply with, "Thank you Doc!" I'd always reply with "Maura, and you're welcome!" The thought of him makes me smile a bit.

Stop no. No smiling. People are going to suspect something.

After she steps out, I take out my phone and look at the time. _10:57._ Just two hours ago, I ran into Frankie.. What if he comes up here saying that it wouldn't be a good idea? I don't even know how I'm going to tell him.. Would a "I really like you in that romantic kind of way." Work? Or not.. No. I think I should just keep my mouth shut. Good. No speaking. No speaking at all. He can do all the talking.

How does he even feel about this? I don't even know how I feel about the situation. Do I tell him how I feel? Does he even know how I feel.. I don't.. I don't know. I just don't know!

**Jane's POV**

"So. Any news yet?" I say to Ma as I walk into the cafe. "Oh. Hello to you too Jane. I'm good thanks for asking! How about you?" She says to me as she rolls her eyes. I give her a small eye roll back. But thank goodness she didn't see it.

"I'm sorry. I just— I just need to know what's going on! I saw Maura an hour ago and she's not talking. I walked into the office today and Frankie was quiet. You know, our Frankie. The one who was sent home from kindergarten one day because he drove the teacher insane from speaking!" I say as I raise my voice. All eyes were suddenly on me.

"Alright people back to whatever the heck it is you were doing. It's no one's concern at the moment." She says. I love my mother sometimes.

"Look sweetie, I don't know what's going on right now. I woke up a little later than usual and I wasn't able to catch Maura. I haven't seen Frankie yet either so do not say anything to either of them!" She says to me. She's serious.. I can tell by that look in her eye.

She walks behind the counter and faces me. "We will find out when they feel comfortable telling us. Right now, nobody knows what's going. I don't even think the two of them know what's going on between them." She says. I give out a sigh.

"But I want to know now!" I say like a whiny five year old. I only want the best.

"Honey. I will go down in five minutes to see what's going on. As his mother, I have a right to know. He's my child. But you, as his sister, do not need to pry into his business like I do. Do you understand?" Do I understand? What.. No! I don't! We're both related to him. "What no. That's not fair Ma!" I say. Acting even more like a five year old this time.

"Whose womb did he pop out of?" She says to me. I have nothing to say which indicated that she was right and she knew it too. "Exactly." She says as she nods her head. Ugh! I hate this!

I just want them to be happy.. You know?

**Angela's POV**

I make my way down to Maura's office during my break. Okay. What do I even say to her? Uh.. Maybe! Ugh.. I got nothing.

As the elevator doors open, I see Vince Cavanaugh. Great. Just what I needed. An ex in the elevator. We all know how that ends. "Good morning Angela." He says to me. I give him a smile. Should I be cordial?

No. Stop. That's not what you're here to do. Talk to Maura. See what's going on. That's what your duty is.

"So how've you been? Since we last saw each other?" He asks me. I look over my shoulder and smile a bit. "I've been good. Some things are chaotic but for most part, everything is good." I say to him. I guess I'm being cordial now.

He gives me that chuckle that makes my heart kind of melt for him. No. No more. Maura. Maura is the only thing that matters at the moment. The elevator dings which is my queue to get out. Like that didn't take long enough. "It was nice talking to you." He says to me as I walk out. I turn around and give him another smile.

Holy crap no! No Angela! No! Keep walking.

I turn the corner to Maura's office and I hear a familiar voice that is definitely not hers. I peek in a little bit and I see him. Frankie. Standing right in front of her. Do I stay. Or do I go?

Stay.

As I lean my ear against the door, I hear them both speak at once. Frankie says, "I've been thinking that-" and Maura says, "I just wanted to say-". They laughed when they both realized that they were speaking at the same time. But of course, Maura being Maura, decides to have him speak first.

"Okay." He says giving a sigh.. Uh oh..

"I've been replaying last night through my head over and over again. Sometimes I mix it up a bit each time but all I can think about is how wrong I was! You know me Maura and I just. I don't know what was running through my head when I did it. I just know that with the move I don't think it could ever happen again. A-" Did he really just stop himself from saying _and_ at a time like this? "I'm sorry." He says as he quickly storms out.

He walked out of there so fast that he wasn't able to see me. He what.. He didn't.. That's not what was supposed to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Don't forget to leave a review on the comments. Sometimes I like to take some of your advice and put them in my stories.**

**xoxo - K**

**Frankie's POV**

It's been such a long day. Horribly long day. I can't believe I did that. It probably wasn't going to work out anyway. She would never be into a guy like me. I should've just let her go first.. Maybe she would've said something to me that would convince me to- no. She wouldn't have. I would've been embarrassed and I probably would've been distracted. Well, more distracted than I was today. It was the right thing to do. Going first was the right thing.

But why does the right thing always feel wrong? And- I mean.. See? She's rubbing off on me! Why do I feel like it was selfish and and wrong..

I take a seat on my couch and let out a sigh. Like I said, a very long day. It's been so long that I forgot to check my messages. Let's do this now I guess.

I pull out my phone and start flipping through everything.

**Text Messages**

Janie Rizzoli (11)

Ma (3)

**Missed Calls**

Jane (6)

Ma (2)

Jesus Jane how many time are you going to text me? It's not like I fell off the phase of the earth. Plus I was sitting right across from her.. Oh no wait.. She was out on a case with Maura. Why does it seem that Maura always comes into play? What is this?

If it was important, she'd call more than ten times. I swipe the cold and untouched screen of my phone and click on Jane's messages. Oh.. Wasn't I supposed to come over tonight?

Eh. Not really in the mood to go anywhere.

I press on the little phone icon and dial her number. I really just want to sit here and just pack up.

"Frankie!" Jane screams through the phone. Goodness.. She's becoming more like Ma each day. "Yeah?" I say back. Not really in the mood for a nasty comeback. "You're coming over tonight right?" She asks anxiously.

Oh.. Shit! I totally forgot.

"Oh.. Oh that's right. I promised you that tonight I'd come over." I say to her. I really don't want to. I just want to sit here and do nothing. Or at least pack all this crap up. "You better not bail on me. I have beer! And it's not lite this time. I'm talking about the hard stuff that Daddy used to drink after a hard days work." She tells me.

I wouldn't bail on her. She knows that. "Okay. I'll be there. 7?" She gives me a little laugh because she knows she just won this little fight we just had. "Good. Oh and uh.. What's this I hear about you moving? To New York.."

My heart starts beating faster. She knows?"

"Uh.. Yeah! I umm.. How'd you know?" I say back- Ma. The only other person I know is Maura and she wouldn't tell Jane even if Jane forced her to. She promised.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. But hey. Congrats little brother." She says through the phone. I can feel her smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you at 7." I say right before I hang up.

**Maura's POV**

Wine is my best friend. Wine. Wine. Wine. I lift the glass up to have another sip after this horrible horrible day. Frankie is moving and he said the kiss was a mistake. Angela caught me crying this morning. Why does she always walk in during my worst moments. What the hell? So now, I'm sitting here. Alone. Well no. I have my wine.

I didn't even get the chance to tell him how I feel about the whole situation that occurred. I don't even know what I would've said to him. I was just hoping that he was going to say the right thing instead of the wrong.. I should've just let myself go first.. No. That wouldn't have been polite.

As the glass is two inches away from my mouth, the phone rings. I pick up the phone and look at the caller ID. _Jane Rizzoli_. Not really in the mood. But, I pick it up anyway.

"Yes, Jane?" I say into the phone. I really just want to chuck it at the wall. "Hey. Maura. Are you feeling up for drinks? At my house though. Not really feeling the whole going out!" But I'm not really "feeling" going anywhere at all. Except for my bed that is.

"I don't know Jane. I'm not in the mood to do much. It's been one of those days." I reply to her. "C'mon! If you're going to tell me what's happening I might as well just make you feel better by having you drink! It doesn't even have to be alcoholic drinks. It could be that gourmet coffee crap that you always drink." She says back. I laugh a little bit as I roll my eyes. She always makes me feel a little better.

"No no. I need some hard and strong wine." I respond. She laughs hysterically into the phone and that sets me back a little. "Don't you mean hard liquor?" She says with a little laugh.

"I'm not a liquor type of person Jane. It took me a very long time to drink that beer that you wanted me to try." She sighs and says, "I have red. Is that okay with you?"

She knows it's more than okay. One mention of red wine and I'm already there. "Jane. I don't know. I'm not really willing to leave the comforts of my couch. Or my bed. Or anywhere outside of my house really. Plus I have some wine in my hand. I don't want to be driving home drunk. Tipsy Maura is not a good Maura" I say to her. I just want to stay home and be alone.

"I'll give you a ride home. Or Ma can just pick you up. So I'll see you at 6:30? Great! Yay!" She says to me and hangs up. She knows me well enough to say that because I would've just convinced her that I was staying in the comforts of my own home. Sobbing to myself about the horrible events that went on today.

Technically not sobbing.. I'm Doctor Isles. I don't sob.

Well, good thing I haven't changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas yet.

**Jane's POV**

"Okay. They're both coming tonight. Now what?" I say into the phone. "Who's coming at what time?" She says to me.

"Maura at 6:30, Frankie at 7!" I reply. I just want this to go over well. "That seems like a good enough time span. Maybe prepare Maura before he gets there?" She tries giving me advice.

Prepare? Prepare.. What the heck does she mean by prepare? "What?" I ask her very confused. "You know! Just tell her that he's going to be there. Prepare her for that! It's least you can do after budding into their love lives."

'It's the least I can do' uh. No. She butts into my life all the time and she never tries to make it up to me! Like that time she walked in on me and Casey.

Is she crazy? Maura doesn't even know that I know that she likes Frankie. She doesn't even know that I know about the kissing! She doesn't know that I know that she kissed him! Or he kissed her.. I don't know. I just know that lips were met and feelings were displayed between my brother and best friend.. Ew..

But I honestly just want the best for them! They'd make a beautiful and funny couple. It's just that I don't want to picture my baby brother and best friend in bed and.. Making babies.. Ew..

"Ma! Are you crazy?" I whisper.. Why am I whispering? It's not like Maura's here. She'll be here soon though.

"Look Janie sweetie, just play it along. Maybe tell them that you need to go out and get something from the store. Maybe dog food for the dog. Or! I could stop over and say that I need your help with something? Just so you can get them alone together." She says giving me options to pick from.

I love my mother. She's so sweet.

"I don't know. I just went shopping with Maura last week and bought a big bag of dog food while we were there. I mean I could say that I gave some to Melanie upstairs but.." I say into the phone hoping she gets the hint that I want her here. "You know what? I'll just come over and make something up!" Ma says to me.

"Great. I'll see you at 7:45? I want them to have a little time hanging out. But if everything goes wrong then I'll need you to come earlier." Is that too late? 7:45? Maybe 7:30?

"Okay, perfect." She agrees before she hung up the phone.

Perfect. Hopefully everything will _be_ perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So I've read this fanfic over and over again and I didn't realize how long I've strung this whole story out. I'll probably post two more chapters. But don't think that it'll be my last story(:

**please leave in review whether or not if you liked the whole POV idea! Thinking of doing it again but not so sure.**

xoxo-K

**Frankie's POV**

I get to Jane's apartment door and before I knock, I take a big and long breath. I'll be here for a while. I hit knuckles on the door lightly hoping that she doesn't hear me so I can leave.

But before the door opens, I hear a voice that's not Janie's say, "I got it Jane." It's a calm voice. A voice that can only be met by one person but I don't quite know who yet..

The door opens and there she is. Maura. Standing right in front of me with a bottle of wine.. My heart stops for a second at the reminder of what happened this morning. I'm pretty sure hers does the same because she drops the bottle and luckily, it doesn't break. "Frankie.." She finally lets out. I give her a nod and walk through the door. I bend down to pick up the bottle and as I get up, I bump my head on her head. Ouch.. "I'm really sorry." I say to her as I hand the bottle back to her. She smiles, accepting the apology. "Maura, good to see you." I say before Jane walks in.

Haven't really told anyone about me and Maura and I'd love to keep it that way for.. For forever really.

"Hey! Frankie!" Jane greets me as she heads over my way opening her arms for a hug. "Congrats." She says whispering into my ear. I give her a thank you and just stand there.. "You should tell Maura." She says to me. But little does she know that Maura was the first person I told.

But instead of telling the truth, Maura backs me up and says, "What should Frankie be telling me?" Jane just looks at me indicating that now is the time to be telling her about me moving to New York. "I got a job offer in New York. I should be leaving soon." I say in a soft voice that even sets me back. Maura moves closer to me looking like she's about to give me a hug but stops herself instead. "Really?" She says in a shocked tone. But she's not really fooling anyone except for Jane.

"Yeah. NYPD. I start in two weeks." I say with a slight smile on my face. Two weeks until I have to leave you.. But what does it matter? It's not like you were ever interested in me.

"Two weeks doesn't sound long enough to plan a going away party." Jane says with bulk eyes. "But it is if you have Ma!" She continues as she pats my back. Eh.. No.. Not a party for me. Ever since I was a kid I've always hated the idea of parties. "Janie, you don't—" I try to say but get interrupted. "No but I do! I'll plan it with Ma and everything will be a little less chaotic!" She says a little too excited.

"You know what? I think I'm going to head over to her place, or your place." She says to Maura because technically, it is Maura's house. "Anyway, I'll head over to see Ma and we can plan it together! Right now!" She continued as she picked up her keys. She's leaving me here by myself? That's not cool. "But Jane, she's at the bar working tonight." Maura says to her.

"Then I'll just head over there! Maura. You stay here with Frankie. I can bring Ma back here and we can all plan it together! Except you'll be gone by the time I'm back." I look over at Maura and her eyes have widen. She looks cute that way.. She looks cute anyway. She's just beautiful- I really need to stop this. I don't think it's healthy to feel this way. "Jane I'd rather—" she tried to tell her but fails miserably because Jane being Jane, interrupts her.

"No someone needs to keep Frankie company. Plus I'll only be like twenty minutes!" Jane says as she reaches for the door handle. "Don't get too crazy. Maura, you have the wine and you know where the glasses are so you guys should be fine. Oh! And there's beer in the fridge if you want that. Don't text me or call, my phone's dead!" She says right before she slams the door.

Great.. It's just me and Maura.

Jane didn't even tell me what I needed to do for her sink! I can't even call her to ask.

What do I do now?

**Jane's POV**

"Okay Ma! They're alone." I say as I get into my car. I don't even know where I'm headed to.. I really didn't think that through. "Don't come back to my apartment though because they think I'm going to get you. So I think I'll just head over there and stay for a really really long time." I say to her on the phone. You know, the phone that I said was dead.

"How'd you do that?" She says to me shocked. "I really don't even know. I started talking and I actually just couldn't stop." I reply in pure honesty. I don't even know how I thought of it.

"Well uh.. Alright I guess." Ma says. "So uh.. Do you want to head over to the bar? I'm sure Maura told you I'm working. Drinks on me!"

Yes! Free drinks! "I'm there. But I'll only be there for a little because I told them that my phone was dead and I just want to make sure that neither one of them left."

"Perfect. See you in twenty minutes." She says, "Oh and, I didn't think I would ever say this but, you did a good job Jane." I give a little smile that she can't see and hang up the phone as I start my car.

What if they don't "make up"?

**Maura's POV**

I take a sip of my wine as I look over in his directions. He's bent over fixing his tool box.. Oh my goodness that's so attractive. He's so attractive.. Why didn't I just let myself go first? Maybe he would've changed his mind about me.

He's walking over here.. Why is he walking over here? Shouldn't he be fixing something? "I should be working on the sink, but the problem is, there's nothing to work on! It's completely fine.." He says as if he just read my mind. Wait— Can he read my mind? No because if he could, then he would've known that I'm into him.. "Well maybe she got it fixed." I say giving him a stupid reason.

"Maybe!" He says to me as he looks in my direction. "So uh, I think I'm gonna head out since I serve no purpose here. Goodnight Maura." He says as he walks out the door. No! Stop him! I get off the couch as fast as I can and make a run for the door. "Wait, Frankie!" I say to him before he turns the corner of the hall. He stops and looks back as if he's checking that I said his name. "I need to talk to you." I say.

He slowly walks closer as if he's hesitant about trusting me. "This morning, you said—" I begin to let out but get interrupted by Frankie. "Oh Maura I don't think that's a—" but I interrupt him as well because I am just so tired of all the Rizzoli's not letting me speak!

"No. It's my turn. I let you speak this morning so it's only fair I get to speak now. You're leaving in two weeks. In two weeks my life will change. I'll feel empty, I won't be able to say good morning to the same person everyday, I won't have the same boring and meaningless conversation in the mornings, I won't have anyone to tease Jane with. I mean yes I could do all those things with Jane, except teasing her because well you know, but it's not the same! It's not. I've developed this bond with you that I didn't even know had the possibility of existing! But here it is. I don't know if you felt anything that last night when you kissed me.. Or I kissed you.. Or just when we kissed, but I did. They weren't even butterflies. I can't call them that because they were so much more than that.. More than anything I've ever experienced with any other guy. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. This morning, you you didn't even give me the chance to say my side of the story. I choose you."

I walk a little closer to him expecting him to move closer to me. "Frankie I think that we would make a great couple. Maybe even a wonderful one, but I wouldn't know because you haven't given me the chance to prove it to you. All I know for certain is that I want you. I've always wanted you." I finish up as I feel the tears fill my eyes. I look at him and he has this blank and confused look on his face.. He wasn't into me after all..

"Okay that's it.. That's all I really have to say. You can go home or wherever you where headed now." I say as I turn around and hurry back into Jane's apartment so I can actually sob alone this time. I close the door but was stopped halfway through. I turn around and to look at the person who did it.

Frankie?

But before I could even take a breath, I feel his hands wrap around my body and land on my back. Before I was able to process what was going on, I felt his lips on mine. In addition to not being able to say anything, I wasn't even able to kiss him back. It felt so quick.

He placed his soft hands on my seemingly cold face. His eyes are a really light hazel.. It's cute. So cute that I can't help but smile."The only reason why this morning went the way it did, was because I didn't think that you would ever in a million years, feel the way I feel about you." Once again, before I could get a word in, I get interrupted by his lips. But it was a good interruption and I don't mind. Suddenly, the thought of him leaving all goes away. It's just me and him standing wherever we are. Well, I'm barely standing. He's holding on to me so I don't fall because I'm weak at the knees. I don't know how I could go without this feeling of magic in my stomach ever again.

I pull away and give him a smile that I could feel hit both my ears. He rubs his thumb against my cheek and calls me beautiful. "You're the most fascinatingly beautiful woman I've ever met."

Wait.. I don't think that that was grammatically correct. "I don't think that word-" I try to say. "Shhh.. Just, just kiss me." He says giving a slight laugh.

"Okay." I whisper and nod my head as I laugh. But before I can place my lips on his, I suddenly remember that we're at Jane's. She could be home any minute now and she doesn't even know what's going on between us. Frankie could sense my hesitation and said, "Is everything okay?"

He looks concerned.. He's so cute. "Well everything's perfect." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "But we're in Jane's apartment." I whisper to him.

He pauses and takes a look around. "Oh yeah.." He says smiling. Like I said before, he's so cute.

I get on my toes to whisper into his ear. "But uh.. My place is very very empty at the moment." As I get back down on the heel of my feet, I smile and look into his eyes. He takes my hand and pulls me out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Frankie's POV**

I wake up to this movement on my chest.

It's sunny, the room smells like lavender, and I have no clothes on.. What is happening? I take a look down on my chest and I see a nice flow of blonde hair. I can't help but smile and remember the fun I had just a couple hours earlier with this beautiful woman on me.

I feel her hands wander around my body and soon linger around areas where I would never want anyone else to touch. I'm having a hard time telling if she's awake or not.

She slowly turns her beautiful face in my direction but with her eyes slightly open. "Good morning." I say to her with a smile. She opens her eyes a little bit more and smiles at me. "It is." She responds as she wraps her arms around my stomach and rests her head in the crook of my neck. I place my hand on her soft and seemingly delicate arm. "It was an even better evening." I say to her kissing her forehead.

She looks up at me and moves my face in her direction. "Last night was amazing." She says and kisses me on the lips keeping her small hand on my face.

I pull away, instantly regretting it. But I have to. "I don't want to be in New York if you're not there with me. I'm not asking you to move either." I say to her. I decided this on the way to her house. I know that the relationship is new— I don't even think we can put a label on it yet but I know it's worth staying for. She's worth staying. She seems shocked.

"Frankie, you're not turning down a job in New York. It's not happening." She says to me. She wants me to take it? "But you're not moving out there with me. That's not happening." I respond to her. There's no way I'm dragging her to New York with the job position she has here in Boston. "Why not? I'm a fantastic medical examiner. I meet all the requirements and many more! We would get to work together and be together." She says as she switches positions to sit on top of me. Oh damn..

I take her hands in mine. Soft. "That's not the point. You're not giving up your job for me. You worked your way up to become everyone's boss. I'm not about to make you do that again. Especially for me. Okay?" She looks at me with the saddest face and I just loose it. I pull her down to kiss me and she stops. "No kissing until you let me go with you to New York. You're not turning down this job. We could work together and start off as dating over there. Think about it! You could be Frankie Rizzoli. Not Jane's little brother." She says before she pecks me on the lips. She's such a tease.

"No." I say to her. That's probably going to be the hardest thing to say to her. She's so cute I can't say no to her. But I have to this time.

"Jane.." She says in a slight whisper. "What are we going to do about your mom and Jane? Basically everyone! How are we going to tell them?" She says in a slight freaking out voice.

"We will figure it out. Jane and Ma will understand." I reply to her. I mean.. Will they? I take a second to reach up and kiss her forehead.

"I don't want to be the reason why you can't make it big in the city." She whispers in my ear. "Think of all the opportunities you have over there. Why can't you just take the job and let me go with you?"

**Jane's POV**

"You know how I dropped you off and we saw Maura's car in the driveway?" I say to Ma on the phone. But I'm too impatient for an answer so I continue talking. "Well, I got back to my apartment and I saw Frankie's car.. But I didn't see Frankie. Like anywhere!"

I can tell Ma's surprised because she doesn't say anything for awhile.

"What if.. Do you think?" She finally says into the phone. "I think so." I say back.

"Let me just head over to Maura's and make sure." She says sounding eager to find out where her son went. But I don't think it'd be a good idea. "Ma.." I say into the phone before I hear her opening the door through the phone. "What if he did go home with her and they you know.. Then what are you gonna do?"

She doesn't say anything for a couple seconds. "Oh I.. I didn't think of that." She replies. "Why don't you just sneak your head in and if you see clothing on the floor then you leave. But if you don't then go a little further and you know. Vice versa!"

The next couple seconds are spent in silence as she goes down to Maura's part of the house. "Jane.." She says slowly. Uh oh.. "Frankie is DEFINITELY in this house.." She says into the phone.

I don't know whether to cheer or to be grossed out. At least they got together! "Look so, I don't want to know what you found.. But what do you think?" I ask. This whole thing has been fairly quick."I was rooting for it all along. I just— what are they gonna do? He's moving to New York. She has a more than stable job here. It's a mess!" She replies.

"I know. But they'll figure it out! They have their ways."

I say trying to reassure her.

"What if he does move? Without her?" She says sounding more worried than usual. "If it's love, it shouldn't matter." I answer her. "Let's just hope that the love will keep them here. In Boston."

"But in the mean time, do you want to come over and make breakfast for me Mommy!" I say like a five year old again.

"Fine. But you're cleaning the dishes!"

**Maura's POV**

"Maura," he says as he takes a strand of hair and tucks it behind my ear, "I have opportunities here in Boston. With you. I'm not letting you stay here by yourself and I'm certainly not leaving you." He continues as he leans up to kiss my lips.

His kisses are different, in a good way. They make me forget about everything that's going on. I can't be the reason why he shouldn't be apart of one of the greatest police departments.. It's New York! All the jobs he could get..

"I love you." He says to me right after he pulls away. My heart starts beating so fast and my breath is caught in my throat. He just said those words.. As I open my mouth to speak, he says to me, "I think I'm falling in love with you.. I'm not going to ruin it because of this job. Yes New York is kinda of close but.. That's a six hour drive all together and sometimes detectives get called in during any hour. I'd much rather have that happen here. Janie's here too!" He continued. Do I say the _I love you_ back or do I just tell him why he needs to take that job?

I lean in to kiss him instead and I keep hold of his warm face. "I love you too." I say as I pull back. "I love you a lot and I am willing to move with you. Frankie, I'd move half way across the world just to be with you. Don't you understand that this little move to New York would be okay with me? I don't care who's here in Boston. I care about your career and how-" but I was cut off by his lips.

"Listen." He said pulling me closer to him. "We're not going anywhere. Too many memories and people." He continued. It was my turn to interrupt for once even though it's very rude.

"You can make many more new memories and meet more people." I say to him.

"Maura, honey, I don't want to. I like the memories and I like the people. How about that one for you?" He said trying to test me. You don't test Maura Isles. I slide my hands down a little further south as I lift up an eyebrow and feel his skin tingle against mine.

Like putty in my hands.

"Okay okay okay." He says trying to stop me. "I'll think about it." He continued taking my hands in his.

"Okay. But right now, no thinking about that." I say giving him a peck on the lips, teasing him as I slide my hands down his chest. "I like that idea." He answers back.

The next thing I know, I'm on my back and all I see is the love of my life..


End file.
